Conexión
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: La Fuerza que impregna el universo mantiene unidos a los que se han declarado enemigos, mostrándoles que tal vez no son tan diferentes como piensan y enseñándoles a la vez que no están tan solos como se sienten. [Un fic sobre las conexiones de Kylo Ren y Rey]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** Este fic es una extensión de lo que se vio en la película «The Last Jedi», más exactamente las escenas de Force Bond.

* * *

 _I could set this song on fire_

 _Send it up in smoke_

 _I could throw it in the river_

 _And watch it sink in slowly._

 **Song on fire – Nickelback.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

La luz del sol se coló a través de un hoyo en la pared de la barraca, como si alguien la hubiera reflejado en un espejo, haciendo que Rey despertara de inmediato. Le tomó algo de tiempo habituarse a ella, por lo que no abrió sus ojos completamente hasta sentarse en la cama de piedra, recordando al tiempo dónde se encontraba.

Ahch-to era el planeta que ahora habitaba Luke Skywalker y en el que al parecer deseaba pasar sus últimos días. No era un lugar desagradable, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales en las que se encontraba la galaxia, no era precisamente el sitio en donde ninguno de los dos debía estar en ese momento, no cuando ambos —y principalmente Luke—, representaban la última esperanza de la Resistencia.

Pese a eso, Rey no pensaba en él como un cobarde, pero estaba convencida de que tenía que haber una razón muy poderosa, o quizás una decepción muy grande, que le hiciera refugiarse en aquel recóndito lugar, escondiéndose de todos aquellos que estaban desesperados por encontrarlo, especialmente Leia Organa, su hermana.

+.+.+

Kylo continuaba enfurecido por los reproches de su maestro y la manera como lo había humillado diciéndole que prácticamente era una caricatura, en comparación con lo que debía ser en realidad; aquello le molestaba aún más que la enorme herida que surcaba su rostro y parte de su pecho —cortesía de la chatarrera—, pues le había dado todo a la oscuridad y Snoke no hacía más que recordarle que por más que lo intentara no era como Darth Vader, aunque este fuera su abuelo.

Le había dicho que en su presencia no llevara la máscara, exponiéndolo a mostrar su vergüenza al resto del mundo, el vestigio que le recordaba que había perdido una batalla frente a alguien que no era nadie, frente a una chica que nunca en su vida había recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento a diferencia de él; pero no lo permitiría, no se humillaría ante ningún otro, nunca más, por lo que decidió hacer que la herida se redujera a una cicatriz que le serviría para recordar que aún tenía una cuenta qué saldar.

Estaba en ese proceso cuando sintió claramente una alteración en la Fuerza de una naturaleza desconocida. Ya no estaba solo, pero la presencia que percibió no era familiar; aquello no era algo que hubiera experimentado antes, y tampoco Rey que todavía dentro de la barraca, percibió una inexplicable sensación que la asustó un poco, más cuando sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Kylo Ren.

Antes de que ambos pudieran parpadear más de dos veces, Rey tomó el bláster que le había dado Han y sin pensarlo le disparó.

Kylo sintió cómo una sensación dolorosa se apoderó de su abdomen, y se estremeció al comprender que ella le había disparado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo que percibió fue sumamente real, no estaba herido, lo que pudo comprobar al ver que su ropa estaba intacta. Rey por su parte, contempló el hoyo —ahora más grande— en la pared de la barraca.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Ninguno tenía idea de qué había ocasionado que pudieran verse, pero ambos se sintieron inquietos de lo que aquello pudiera significar. Kylo se levantó rápidamente del sitio en el que estaba siendo atendido y corrió presurosamente hasta el pasillo tratando de ver de dónde provenía aquello, mientras en su propio lugar, Rey salió de la vivienda, armada todavía, esperando que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, no continuara sucediendo.

Pero ambos seguían intrigados, y de alguna manera, conectados todavía. De inmediato volvieron sus espaldas y se encontraron de nuevo con el otro.

—Trae a Luke Skywalker ante mí —pronunció él, levantando su mano y tratando de ejercer control sobre ella a través de la Fuerza.

Rey, por supuesto, no se movió, y en cambió, le envió una mirada envenenada que lo convenció de que lo que estaba haciendo no funcionaba. Kylo bajó su mano lentamente.

»Tú no estás haciendo esto, el esfuerzo te destruiría —agregó no muy convencido, y sintiendo la curiosidad crecer en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella lograra algo semejante? Tenía que ser obra de Skywalker o de alguien más que de verdad poseyera un gran poder y no de una simple carroñera que no tenía idea de dónde había salido.

No obstante, Kylo dejó de pensar en las razones que habían ocasionado aquello y se enfocó en la situación presente; era extraño, pero aún más, peligroso si ella podía ver con exactitud su ubicación mientras él no tenía idea de la suya.

»¿Puedes ver mi entorno? —preguntó observando a su alrededor e ignorando las miradas furibundas que Rey estaba lanzándole.

—Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste —escupió ella con ira.

—Yo no veo el tuyo —agregó él, volviendo a ignorarla—, solo a ti.

Rey se mantuvo en silencio, sopesando, muy a su pesar, lo que Kylo acababa de decirle. Ella tampoco podía ver lo que había a su alrededor, solo el rostro de quien había acabado con Han Solo, el hombre al que le había tomado cariño en poco tiempo, viéndolo como el padre que nunca había tenido, que irónicamente era el padre de aquel que lo había asesinado.

»Esto es diferente —concluyó él, antes de que Luke apareciera en escena. Kylo no podía verlo, pero percibió su presencia y la constató cuando Rey volteó a verle, percibiendo el temor de que él pudiera hallarlo—. Luke —pronunció Kylo antes de que lo que sea que hubiera tenido lugar allí, finalizara por fin.

—¿Qué sucedió ahí? —señaló Luke, y Rey pensó que hablaba de su plática —si así podía llamársele— con Kylo Ren. Volteó a ver y se encontró con el enorme agujero en la pared de la barraca que los cuidadores oriundos del planeta trataban de reparar, renegando en su idioma natal.

Rey no comprendió nada, pero tampoco le contó a Luke lo que había sucedido.

—Limpiaba mi bláster y se disparó —se limitó a decir, volviendo a observar el lugar donde minutos antes había visto a Kylo Ren. Luke pareció no darle importancia al asunto y Rey se debatió entre el hecho de averiguar por su cuenta lo que había sucedido o comentarle algo; con el mal carácter que se gastaba, lo pensó dos veces y decidió callar.

—Es hora de empezar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto es solo porque me quedé picada con las conexiones, porque le dije a una amiga que lo haría y porque la espera de dos años recién comienza.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** Este fic es una extensión de lo que se vio en la película «The Last Jedi», más exactamente las escenas de Force Bond.

* * *

 _Prison gates won't open up for me_

 _On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

 _Oh, I reach for you._

 **Savin** **'** **me – Nickelback**.

.

.

.

Kylo contemplaba el avance en la construcción de la Starkiller desde lo alto cuando volvió a percibir aquella extraña alteración en la Fuerza, tan nítida y tan fuerte como la electricidad de una tormenta. Sabía que ella estaba allí y trató de entender las razones que lo ocasionaron, pero igual que ella, no tuvo idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rey permanecía de pie bajo una enorme roca, resguardándose de la lluvia que azotaba aquella parte del planeta; las olas del mar rompían con violencia sobre los riscos del acantilado cerca del que se encontraba, mientras sus pensamientos empezaron a volverse inquietos cuando pudo percibir aquella indeseable, pero cada vez más familiar, presencia frente a ella.

—¿Por qué la fuerza nos conecta a los dos? —preguntó Kylo volviéndose para mirarla. Los ojos de Rey llenos de furia contenida a punto de estallar, como cada vez que lo miraba.

—¡Serpiente asesina! —escupió enfadada—. Perdiste, has llegado muy tarde porque hallé a Skywalker.

Kylo bajó los ojos por un momento, antes de volver a centrarlos en ella.

—¿Ya te contó lo que pasó la noche en que destruí su templo? ¿Te dijo por qué? —preguntó dando dos pasos hacia ella.

—Ya no hay nada más que necesite saber de ti.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, tratando de escudriñar en su mente y sintiendo su enfado fluir—. Sí, eso es lo que crees. Tienes esa mirada en los ojos, igual que en el bosque —continuó suavemente tratando de leer más allá de su expresión—. Me llamaste monstruo.

—Tú eres un monstruo.

Kylo dio otro paso más cerca de ella y casi le susurró: —Sí, lo soy.

Durante unos segundos más se miraron en silencio, el odio y la ira de parte de ella revoloteando alrededor de ambos, empapándolos igual que la ola que rompió de nuevo contra la roca en Ahch-to, antes de que la conexión se desvaneciera, dejándola a ella con más dudas que antes y a él con el sabor del agua salada en la boca.

Estaba en un lugar rodeado por el océano, eso era seguro porque consiguió percibirlo, y literalmente, saborearlo, a pesar de no haber podido verlo con sus propios ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** Este fic es una extensión de lo que se vio en la película «The Last Jedi», más exactamente las escenas de Force Bond.

* * *

 _I'm not calling for a second chance,_

 _I'm screaming at the top of my voice,_

 _Give me reason, but don't give me choice,_

' _Cos ill just make the same mistake again._

 **Same mistake – James Blunt**.

.

.

.

Rey caminaba de vuelta a la barraca cuando percibió la presencia de Kylo Ren una vez más. Se sentía agotada en ese momento, pero más que cansancio físico, lo que experimentaba era una sobrecarga emocional que empezaba a ser difícil de sobrellevar.

—No quiero hacer esto ahora —le dijo aun dándole la espalda.

—Sí, tampoco yo —contestó él con voz suave. Pareció extrañamente tranquilo.

—¿Por qué odiabas a tu padre? —preguntó ella, sin rodeos, sin anestesia, y volviéndose para observar la expresión de él mientras respondía a su duda. Esperó verlo portando su habitual vestimenta negra, mostrándolo alto y amenazante como otras veces, pero en cambio, lo encontró con el torso desnudo, exhibiendo su bien formada musculatura y haciéndole pensar que de seguro lo había descubierto entrenando.

Aquello la hizo sentir sumamente incómoda de repente, y rogó a la Fuerza porque él no hubiera notado el ligero sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

No podía ser menos inoportuna su conexión.

»¿Tendrás una túnica o al menos una capa para cubrirte? —le dijo tratando de no verlo directamente a los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a situaciones similares, mucho menos con alguien a quien consideraba un ser detestable.

Kylo no le hizo caso, pues de cierta manera estaba disfrutando del sentimiento de incomodidad que percibió en ella. Rey por su parte, trató de pasar por alto el hecho de que él continuó medio desnudo —ignorando por completo su pedido—, e insistió con su demanda.

Esta era su oportunidad de saber lo que tanto le intrigaba.

»¿Por qué odiabas a tu padre? Dame una respuesta honesta —demandó. Kylo caminó hacia ella sin responder, sintiendo cómo la angustia se instalaba su pecho; las emociones cambiantes ululando a su alrededor—. ¡Tenías un padre que te amaba y que se preocupaba por ti! —reclamó con un nudo formándose en su garganta. No quería mostrarse afectada delante de él, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo; no siempre podía lograr lo que deseaba, de todas maneras, eso era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado toda su vida.

—Yo no lo odiaba —contestó él, finalmente, todavía tan calmado como lo había percibido al principio y a Rey le molestó que hablara con tanta naturalidad de la atrocidad que había cometido, como si no tuviera remordimiento alguno.

—¿Entonces, por qué…?

—¿Por qué, qué?

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Rey inevitablemente. Estaba cansada de intentar ser fuerte, de haber tenido que serlo durante toda su vida y se permitió sentir el dolor que muchas veces había reprimido para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

Suspiró.

»¿Por qué, qué? Dilo. —Ahora fue él quien insistió como hurgando directamente en su herida. Una herida que no parecía tener razón de ser en realidad.

—¿Por qué tú…? —Más lágrimas siguieron a las primeras; no era justo que alguien como él que no valoraba lo que significaba la familia hubiera tenido una, mientras ella día tras día soñaba con encontrar a la suya—. ¿Por qué asesinaste a tu padre? —Soltó por fin; un sollozo detrás de sus palabras—. No logro entenderlo.

—Ya veo —dijo él, percibiendo que el dolor en ella, más que pena por la muerte de Han Solo, era una extensión de su propia realidad: una chica abandonada por unos padres a quienes jamás pareció importarles su suerte, y Kylo por supuesto, le sacó partido a la situación—. Tus padres te desecharon igual que basura.

—No es cierto —escupió ella. El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarla.

—Lo hicieron, pero tú sigues aferrada. Es tu debilidad. —Rey permaneció callada, pues muy a su pesar, Kylo Ren quizás podía tener algo de razón—. Los buscas en todas partes, en Han Solo y ahora en Skywalker.

»¿Te contó lo que pasó esa noche? —preguntó él, aprovechándose del estado de confusión y enfado en que ella se encontraba todavía.

—Así es —contestó ella, pero la inseguridad en su respuesta le dejó ver a Kylo que mentía.

—No —dijo, una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Luke no le había contado lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión, pero él no planeaba que ella se fuera sin saberlo—. Él sentía mi poder, como ahora siente el tuyo, y le temía.

Pudo ver la duda burbujeante y clara crecer en sus ojos, aunque ella se empeñara en ocultarla.

—Mientes —demandó con menos seguridad de la que deseaba. No quería creerle, él era un asesino, el asesino de su propio padre; no debía creerle, no podía, pero cada vez tenía más vacíos que no encontraba cómo llenar.

Kylo aprovechó las emociones que Rey estaba experimentando y se acercó aún más a ella. Era hora de hacerle ver que la realidad distaba mucho de ser lo que ella creía.

—Deja que tu pasado muera, liquídalo si es necesario. —Contempló el rostro y la mirada confusa de Rey y comprobó por fin lo que llevaba algún tiempo pensando: ella no era la persona insignificante que había creído en un principio—. Solo así te convertirás en quien siempre debiste ser.

Rey no dijo nada, solo se permitió observar los ojos de Kylo mientras sopesaba sus palabras, la historia que le había contado y los acontecimientos que conocía que habían sucedido desde ahí, y supo con certeza que necesitaba respuestas, unas que tal vez Luke Skywalker no le daría, pero que ya parecía tener idea de dónde poder conseguirlas.

No había dejado de estar resentida con él, no había dejado de sentirse asqueada con sus acciones, con la Oscuridad que percibía en su interior, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, la situación y las razones que lo habían llevado a ser quien era ahora, podían ser mucho más complejas de lo que ella había creído en un principio.


End file.
